Tainted Love
by SkinnyJeansNLattes
Summary: Will it be her or him who sleeps eternally? Will it be her fault or will time run out for him? Will it be too deep for her or will it fail for him? 3ish shot... (Slight AU, OOC Trauma...?)


(A/n: I know.. But still I want a good idea for lftg rather than rushed chapters right?)

Disclaimer: nothing is mine. But if it was... Well Ross would be mine, and I would be his girlfriend of wife. So yah.

* * *

Tainted Love.

A love so deep, you want it to last forever... But you know it can't for some complicated reason. Or the love has a time limit. Like a ticking bomb.

And so you're stuck between a rock and a hard place. Well if you want to witness a tragic example of Tainted Love... Well you will have to enter Austin's story.

"Ally!"

"Yes Austin?!"

"I have something to tell you."

"Um, okay?!"

Austin nervously walks into Sonic Boom, his hands clammy, his mind enjoying the last moment before he told the girl he loves the news.

Ally Dawson. The subject of Austin's affection. His muse. The pickle eating, cloud watching, song writing girl. Not to mention beautiful too.

He watched Ally as her face turned grave. She doesn't know what happened. She can't know, because wouldn't that kill Austin if she knew?! She would never look at him the same way again.

FLASHBACK

* * *

"I'm sorry Austin, it seems that you have heart cancer."

"Oh."

"You can get treatment... but it's a big cost."

"It's okay. I think I won't need it."

"Austin! Son, we'll go through the treatment!"

"No. I've made my decision."

"Mr. Moon, are you sure? If you do change your mind call me okay?"

"Sure."

Then nothing was heard except from the door swinging from Austin leaving his parents in the doctor's clinic.

* * *

"Could we talk um upstairs?"

"Sure."

"Thanks,"

"That's okay Aus."

They sit down by the piano, this time it's more silent and it will be associated with a bad memory. The tainted love.

"Ally. What do you think of pancakes?"

"Is that you wanted to ask?" She raises an eyebrow.

"No, just answer. I want your honest reactions and answers."

"Okay... Well they're okay I guess."

"Okay. What about Flowers?!"

"Beautiful..." She smiles and sighs happily.

"Cancer?" Austin winces and says it more quietly.

"Horrible. It took away my-" Her face contorts into a mode of confusion and shock all together.

"Ally?"

Austin bites his lip. Ally stares at him. The sand is now falling from the top of the hourglass, metaphorically of course.

"Where is it." This comes out more as a statement than a question.

"Here." He points to his heart. Ally looks there and she sighs.

"You're not getting the treatment are you?" She knows him so well.

"How did you-"

"You wouldn't of told me coz it would be gone... Or so they think."

"Oh."

"And pity is the last thing you want."

"Yeah. Don't tell Trish or Dez, please?"

"Just get the treatment."

"What!?"

"Please?"

"No, I'm sorry. Ally I can't. It's too expensive."

"Then we'll make more money!" She bites her lip.

"No I'm sorry."

"No please, I don't want to go back into relapse." She barely whispers. Her voice cracks. Her eyes glistening with the salty tears threatening to escape her eyelids.

"Relapse?" Her eyes widened in shock. She dashes from the room.

"I said too much. Bye." Austin is dazed. He's debating on whether or not to get the treatment, and so he does.

* * *

But with Ally, she thinks her collection of blades have now got a reason to be used again. Trish had almost discovered the blood stained slicers almost 8 months ago. The anniversary of her sister's death, because of leukaemia. Sad. Tragic. Horrible.

Ally debates with herself for two hours before grabbing the clean, new silver blade from her drawer and slicing into an old scar.

She breathes deeply and shivers in relief. She feels her hearing fade and senses only her slow but steady heartbeat.

She hasn't gone too deep... This time. She sighs in annoyance. She makes another one. And another one. All equally the same depth.

She throws the blade across her room and cries, she thinks about how Austin, the love of her life... The blonde haired, confident and talented heartthrob. I mean she would forever be in The friendzone. She would never have enough time to tell him how she felt.

Her half dried blood gets moistened by her tears as they run through the Same path as earlier. Her hands suddenly are in possession of a photograph of her and blondie. Her laughing as he hugs her from behind.

Tainted Love has started for them.

Ally, the relapsed cutter, struggling to cope.

Austin, the newly diagnosed cancer patient, also struggling to cope.

But one would be gone before the other. Can you guess?

* * *

Okay, I'm gonna write two more chapters, one with Ally dying first then austin dying first. Tell me which one I should do first and something you want to happen in that chapter. There will be an epilogue too. So 4 chapters...

reviews are pretty fun to read.

keep writing. Keep shining and keep trying.

skinnyjeans&lattes!x


End file.
